User blog:Kissmanga/Seventh Character
Info Appearance Racky is a young man, standing at above average height with light brown hair and red eyes. He tends to dress very neatly and formally, often seen wearing an black coat that cover his white tank top with a set of mp3 player and a pair of 2 glove (Black Bunny and White Cat) Personality Racky is characterized as hardworking, talented, and a natural genius. Highly perceptive and good with problem solving, he is a skilled planner and good at mapping out scenarios. Powers Nova Body: Racky body is made up completely from stellar energy. He can transformed form is either anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of stellar energy, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. *Disease Immunity *Electricity Mimicry *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Speed *Fire Mimicry *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Light Mimicry *Pain Suppression *Plasma Mimicry *Limited Stellar Energy Manipulation *Limited Stellar Manipulation *Electricity Mimicry *Elemental Shapeshifting *Oxygen Independence *Fire Mimicry *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Light Mimicry *Pain Suppression *Plasma Mimicry *Quintessence Force *Self-Sustenance *Stellar Energy Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed *Telekinesis Uncontrollable: Racky is immune to any and all forms of control and subordination manipulation. *Immunity to all Mind Control Powers. Ability Mastering : Racky has mastered all his ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Intuitive Aptitude: Racky can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *Desire Intuition: to know the deepest desires of anyone. *Detail Intuition: to notice any and all details, no matter how small. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Juggling Intuition: to have greatly enhanced skills in juggling. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. '''Supernatural Strength:' Racky is able to channel the Star Energy for the purpose of increasing his physical strength to vast levels.The Star Energy grants Racky sufficient strength and power to engage and even stalemate Thuan. He has even stated that his best shot can destroy everything within 10 miles. Supernatural Speed: By channeling the Star Energy properly, Racky can grant himself the ability to run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human. While the upper limit of his running speed isn't known, he can at least run several hundred miles an hour. He can move at speeds faster than light. Superhuman Stamina: Due to the Star Energy augmentation of his musculature, Racky muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. While the full limits of his stamina aren't known, he is able to exert himself physically for at least 24 hours before fatigue toxins impair him. Supernatural Accuracy: Racky can shoot beams of energy with an accuracy of millimeters. Superhuman Durability: Racky body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional physical injury. He can easily withstand high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, powerful energy blasts, acidic corrosives, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. While employing the Star Energy, Racky can easily withstand the rigors of deep space indefinitely. Supernatural Agility: Racky agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the physical limits of the finest human. Supernatural Reflexes: Racky reflexes are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human. All Language: Racky can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with no training. Abilities Star Creation : Racky can create stars of various forms and radiation types. *Electromagnetism Generation *Gravity Generation *Matter Creation *Radiation Generation *Stellar Generation Star Destruction ''': Racky can destroy an entire star. *Black Hole Creation after it's evolution. *Supernova Inducement *Planetary System Destruction for the solar system of that star. '''Asterokinesis: Racky can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of stars. *Corona Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation *Fundamental Forces Manipulation **Electromagnetism Manipulation **Gravity Manipulation **Strong Force Manipulation **Weak Force Manipulation *Immunity to effects of stellar energy: **Fire Immunity **Not affected by bright light. **UV radiation immunity. *Miniature Stellar Winds/Flares *Nuclear Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Stellar Attacks *Stellar Constructs including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Stellar Energy Absorption *Stellar Energy Manipulation *Stellar Generation *Supernova Inducement *Stellar Empowerment *Stellar Healing *Compact Star Manipulation *Dark Stellar Manipulation *Esoteric Star Manipulation *Psychic Stellar Manipulation *Pulsar Manipulation *Pure Stellar Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Stellar Embodiment *Stellar Magic *Black Hole Creation as a result of a large star's collapse/death. *White Hole Creation sometimes becoming an alternate singularity type. Equipment Black Bunny Right Glove: The glove is a black hole itself (a region of space time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping). Racky can control the size of this black hole, and move it around in space to "suck up" everything in its path. White Cat Left Glove: The glove is a white hole itself (a hypothetical region of space-time where gravity prevents entry, but energy and matter can escape). Racky can control the size of the white hole, and move it around in space to expel its contents. '''Ring of the House: '''The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts